Riku Save's Sora
by PQ PhantomQueen16
Summary: When The UnKown's Took's Sora way Can Riku and He Friend Save him in Time?


**(Riku Save's Sora)**

**( One Night Riku was walking on the bay he saw a Beauiful Moon out He hold in he's Hand a HeatFor Sora Riku was sad bcs SoraDisappear's when he was trying to fine the UnKnow's Riku Put on hes Kaep and walk to Look for him as he Walk's hes Saw a Dog with a Long Tail it was Red13 he ask him to Join him he Nob's and walk's with him as they walk they saw a Door with Blooding Head pats on it Riku's Heat start to Go up and down he put he hand's on the Door and start to movi it and Soon it Open's they walk in they was in a Magic Kingdom)**

**This Much be where to took Sora ( Say's Riku)**

**Yeah... But where to Look ( Say's Red13)**

**( they here Yelling)**

**HELP! HELP! HELP! ( Sora Yell's From in Slde the Kingdom)**

**SORA! ( Riku Yell's and Rush in With Red13 as they Run they Saw Sora Holding on as Animal's Runing) SORA! HOLD! ON! ( Riku Jumps and Jumps to Hold him) GIVE ME YOUR HAND! ( Sora Trying to give Riku He's Hand Just them a Unkown Push Sora he fell but Red13 Jump's as High as he can and Takes Sora by he's Teeth and Gives him To Riku) There you go Save and Sond ( say's Red13) ( Riku Hold's him Tei and Then a DarkWitch saw them and Jump's and say) NO It cant not Be ( Turning in to a Big Dark Dargon) SO RIKU! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS TRYING TO SAVE SORA ( Take's Sora and Fly's off Riku yell's) SORA! ( Take's Out he's DarkKeybled Run's Aftre them) RED13 LET'S GO! ( Red13 Run's) ( at a DarkKingdom a DarkQueen saw the Dargon come with sora) Ahh you get him ( walks overy to him Sora Slow open hes's eye's) Y-you DarkQueen You Took me way for Riku and my Friend's ( He say's the DarkQueen Look's at him) Yes I Did ( takes him to a Dark Room) BE COME DARK SORA! ( He Look at her like Nut's) ARE YOU NUTS OR MAD! I WELL NVERY BE COME DARK SORA! ( The DarkQueen Get mad) FINE! But If you do not ( walks over to a Door and It Open's ) Then HE Well Dark Sora ( Post to Past Sora) PAST SOAR! ( He Try's to Run to help him but the DarkQueen Stop him) LAVE HIM ALONE! ( The Unkown's too Past Sora way Just he as about to open he's eye's) H-Help ( they Disappear) RRR WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HIM? ( Sora say's yelling) You well Seen UNKWONS TAKE HIM TO HES " NEW ROOM" AHAHAHAHA! ( They took him way Back With Riku and Red13 they Lost they way) This Geat we Lost out way ( say's Red13) Oh Shut up ( Just Then Riku Spot's Out a Unkwon Riku Jump's on him) WHERE'S SORA! BE FOR I KILL YOU SON OF A BITCH ( Put's the Dark Keyblade on hes Neck The Litte Unkwon un mask himslfe) ( Red13 Gasp) Riku its you! ( Start's to Growl) STOP He's My bro ( Picks him up) Riku1 where are you going? You kwon you cant lave your past Time ( Say's the other Riku) I Am Looking for past sora he was Misson too ( he' says) That's odd Sora2 Was Takeing way Too ( they both listing and here cry of help they Rush in the Kingom and saw Unkwons) WHERE IS SORA'S ( They Just walk way) HEY! I AM TALKING TO YOUS! ( Bing Bing Bing Red13 Jump) W-What was that ( Riku1 took Out He's KeyBlade and so did the Other Riku and Red13 was Sill Hideing Boom Boom BOOM A Big Animal come's out with 3 Haneds) OH MY GOD! ITS ITS What IS IT ( The Fist Riku say's) the 3 Head Demon ( They both Rush and Fight's Red13 Rush Overy too and Door and Open's it was two Cage's one have the Past sora and the Futrer Sora Red13 wakes them up they both open they eyes and say's) Red13... W-Wheres Riku? ( says Past sora Red13 Tell's them they are Fighting a BIG Demon Mother they Rush out with they KeyBlade's and Jumps on he's back and Cut he's back and lot of Blood comes out and Gut's and the Monter Just Fall down) SORA'S ( They Run and Hug them) You are ok Right ( they both Say yes and Past Riku and Sora want home and was goodbye to them Futher Sora and Riku want back home that Night when the Start out and the Moon come's up Sora saw a Nice View of the water) Sora? you are ok ( walks overy to him) did the DarkQueen Hut you? ( Looking at he's arm's) ( Sora Look at him) No She did not I was Just happy to see you Riku going out of your way to Save me ( He say's) ( Riku hold he's hands) Sora... I Love you ( looks down Sora Gasping) Riku ( Kissing him) I Love you Too and Now and Forvery ( Riku was very Happy) Sora ( he say's and Kissing him and Riku start to GoDown on hes pants and start to Rub he's Dick Sora Gasp happy as Riku start to Suck's him sowl then Faster Sora pats hes hand as go Fast and Soon Sora Cum's a lot on he's Mouth and they Make love in Riku's bed then On one Special Night when Sora was done with hes Fighting Riku takes him overy to the WaterFall and Get's down one and Takes out a Ring and say's) Sora... Will You Make me the Happen's Man On the Kingdom? ( Sora saw the Ring and puts it on and say's) OH YES I WELL BE COME MR RIKU ( Jump's In he's Amr's and One Mouth later They was happy marry and Riku Pick up Sora and Salm the door and start to Make love to him and one 1 week later) ( Ring Ring Sora Pick's it up) Hello? Oh yes this is him Un um Ohhhhhh R-Relly Well Thank's ( Hungs up) Oh boy ( saw Riku Fishing and start to walk out and Holding hes arms) Oh Sora You are a Wake How was you Sleep? ( Sora Smile's a Litte and say's) G-Geat ( that Night Sora was Eating a lot Riku was worry) Honey you are ok? ( Say's Riku) Yeah I am Just Relly Hungry ( eat's) ( 2 week Later Sora's Tummy start to Gowl and Riku stat to Noste it) Sora Are you Fat? ( Sora start to cry) I AM NOT FAT! ( Cry's Then Red13 say's) Sora Is Not Fat He's Pregnet ( Sora Run's out and Riku Fowls him he saw's sora crying be hdie a tree Riku Runs to him and Hold's him Light) There There Sora Its ok I Sill Love you I want to have a baby OUR'S Baby's ( Rubing Sora's Tummy He's Smile's at him) So It's it a boy or a Girl ( Sora Look's at him and Say's) 3 ( Riku Was So Happy) WE ARE HAVEING 3! KID'S! ( Riku Jump of Joy And Kiss's Sora) OH Sora That's Geat New's ( Sora Smile's at him) Soon In 9 Month's ( Riku Rush Over To Fix's the Room's and Late that Night) ALL Done See ( Sawing him the Girl Room and the Boy's Room) Oh Riku ( Smile's) That Nice's I Love It and You ( Kiss) ( 9 Month's Later When Riku was Fighting) R-Riku ( Sora Walk's Over to him) Yeah ( Say's Riku) M-My Water Boke I-It's Time ( Riku Pick's him up and Rush over to the House and Call's Rocks He Rush Over) I AM HERE! ( Open's Sora's Leg's) Ok Sora Lot Out ALL You yelling ( Riku Hold Sora's Hand Sora start to Push had as he can) AHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHH! ( He yell) IT'S OK YOU ARE DOING GEAT! ( Say's Riku) ( Then Rock's Say's) I CAN SEE A HEAD! ( He Say's Fist come out Sora JR and RikuJr) IT'S BOY'S ( And then Sori) IT'S A GIRL! ( 10 mine's) Awwwww Sora They Look like you ( Riku Smile's) And Like me Hello SoraJr and RikuJr and Sori Welcome To Eath ( And So Riku and Sora Start a Family and they well way's Love Each other and They Kid's And)**


End file.
